I'm Still Waiting
by Shinigami1951
Summary: What if Heero and Duo meet when they were young and still innocence? 1+2 but nothing big
1. Part 1 : Chapter 1

This is a joint fic I'm doing with my friend Ryo Tay Moy. I'm doing the first part and she's doing the second part, each part has a number of chapters to it.

Summary: What if Heero and Duo met before the war? When they were still young innocent kids? And when they met again (In AC 195) Heero and Duo hated each other until Heero realised that he had met Duo before? But where?

Warnings: 1+2, mention of rape.

Notes: Duo and Heero in part one go by different names but it's easy to guess who whose. I'll explain the meanings of the names later on in the fic.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of the characters in here so don't sue!

Review please!!!!

I'm Still Waiting – Part one – AC 185 Chapter One 

He ran. His small legs pounded hard against the pavement as he skidded round the corner and flew down the street.

"Come back here you little thief!"

He turned round and waved at the fat man that had given chase to him. He continued to run and his long hair streamed behind him.

The fat man finally stopped chasing him, the young slim boy was more faster than he could ever be and there was no way that he would off caught the thief. 

As for the thief he was heading back home. Well you can't really call it home after all it was disused until Solo and the gang moved in. But for our thief he didn't get there.

Upon turning a corner he ran straight into someone, someone who was the emery. He gulped and made a haste retreat until someone grabbed his hair and pulled him backwards into a dark alley.

"Look here guys, we caught ourselves a street rat."

"Get off me!" The boy spat and kicked out with his legs.

The leader of the gang that had hold of his hair shock him none too gently.

"I'm the one giving the orders here kid!"

He threw the boy into the corner of the alleyway.

"Isn't that Solo's Brat?" One of the gang members asked.

"Sure looks like it."

"Solo fucking brat or not. He's mine." The leader hissed.

"Leave him the hell alone!" Someone shouted into the alleyway and the sound of a safety being taken off on a gun was heard.

"Well talk of the fucking devil. Solo!"

The gang turned to face the young teen in the entrance to the alleyway.

"You ok Sutori?" The boy nodded. "Good. Now get your sorry asses out of my face!" Solo hissed.

"You and who's army?"

"Guys."

The whole alleyway was then filled with young kids and old teens, some armed with guns and the others armed with metal pipes.

The gang leader looked back at the boy hiding deep in the shadows.

"This isn't over yet brat." He hissed before turning towards the entrance to the alleyway.

Solo's eyes narrowed as the leader walked towards him. As the leader tried to push pass, Solo grabbed him and hurled him against the hard brick wall.

"Come near him again and I will personally dig your heart out with a spoon." Solo's voice was as cold and as hard as steel. His blue eyes glared deep in to the other man's black ones. "Understand me Coron?"

"I understand Solo, but it doesn't mean that I will listen."

"For your sake you better listen."

Solo shoved him away and spat on the ground by Coron's feet.

"Don't fuck with me. It'll be the last thing you do."

Coron stood up and smirked. He punched Solo before racing off with the other members of his gang. A few of the kids holding steel rods stood to go after him.

"Leave him." Solo ordered, rubbing his cheek to rid it off the pain.

"Sutoriitoenzeru!" Solo snapped out the boy's full name.

The name Sutoriitoenzeru had been given to the boy by the Japanese man that had found him as a baby in the ruins of a burned down house. Solo knew the name was Japanese but he never had time to find out what it meant. (1)

Sutori raised his head as Solo approached. He lowered it again at the cold look in Solo's eyes.

"Get up." Solo ordered.

Slowly Sutori stood expecting to be hit but instead he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Don't you fucking do that again! You scared me today kid. If any thing happened to you… God fuck it Sutori. I love you like a brother and don't want Coron getting you like he got Peater."

"I'm alright Solo." A small voice said from under Solo's arm.

Solo held Sutori at arms length and gave him the once over.

"Can we go home?" The young boy asked.

Solo nodded and lifted the boy up and signalled to the rest of the gang as he exited the alley.

Solo pulled the mid length chestnut hair over Sutori's shoulders. Brushing it with his fingers, he untangled the mess and glared at the back of Sutori's head.

"Wish you would look after your own hair!" He moaned.

"You told me that I couldn't cut my hair." Sutori protested.

"You shouldn't listen to me."

"But you said I should."

Fastening the hair with a piece of string Solo turned Sutori round to stared into violet eyes.

"You should listen to me most of the time. I know I lay down strict rules but I just don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going too."

Solo spun Sutori round and began to wash the dirty coloured back.

"How do you get yourself into these messes Sutori?"

Sutori flinched as cold water was poured over his back.

"Donno. Solo that's cold!"

"Listen, Sutori you might be young but you have to understand what I am saying! Coron can get very nasty when he doesn't get want he wants. He doesn't care how old you are or what sex you are as long as you have somewhere he can stick it that's all that matters to him."

"Stick what where?" Sutori asked innocently. The five year old looked back at Solo who sighed.

"Just stay away from him and stick with someone else every time you go out."

"Why? I don't understand Solo! Why must I be put on a leash? Why can't I go to school? Why can't I go any way on my own?"

"It's for your safety Su. We can't afford to send you to school. I… I… I sometimes wonder myself."

Sutori turned round and hugged Solo, getting Solo soaking wet.

"Sutori!" Solo gave a cry. Sutori laughed splashing Solo with more water. Solo grabbed Sutori's arms and looked straight into Sutori's eyes.

"Promise me you will stay away from Coron?"

"I promise. But why?"

"Someday you'll understand kid."

Solo lifted Sutori up and placed him on the ground and towelled him dry and dressed him in black rags.

"Solo?"

"Yea kid?"

"What will I understand?"

"Later kid. Later."

(1) I'll explain later on in the fic what his name mean but at the moment it doesn't have much to do with anything going on. 

I don't know what Solo is like and so I kinda had to make his characters up! Don't flame me over it just send a few pointers into changing his character a bit! Thanks!

Well what you all think? Should we continue or not? Review PLEASE!!!!!!

Bye


	2. Part 1 : Chapter 2

To tell you the truth I don't really know what Odin Lowe is like, so please don't flame me telling me what you think Odin should be like cause none of us know and we will never be able to say for sure or not. If you don't like him as I write him then please send a few points in my direction but NO FLAMES! Thank you!

I'm Still Waiting - Part One AC 185

Chapter Two

Odin Lowe lent back on his chair and shut his laptop before looking over at the youth next to him.

Short dark brown moppy hair hung in front if dark Prussian eyes. The lips were set in a grim line and eyes were narrowed in slits.

Kaijin Lowe was staring out of the shuttle window at the black void of space. The young boy was lost deep in thought.

"Kaijin?"

Kaijin ignored the older man. 

"Kaijin!" Odin snapped loudly.

Kaijin jumped and looked round. His dark Prussian eyes were confused.

"We're nearly there." Odin lowered his voice; sorry to have scared the young boy but he would never apologise after all Kaijin hadn't been listening to him.

Kaijin nodded and turned back to looking out of the window at the approaching window.

Odin sighed. Kaijin was his adopted son; he never talked, never made a sound not even while he was sleeping. Odin had been given the job of training and protecting the boy. The reason now, he was travelling from L1 to L2 was because the army Oz was moving about in space. It was Odin's mission to find and destroy any plans that oz had with colony L2. It was the first mission that he was taking Kaijin on and the main worry on Odin's mind was Kaijin's safety.

The small colony shuttle carried it's passengers into the only shuttle bay there was on L2 and Kaijin and Odin stood up, ready to exit the small ship as soon as possible.

"Ready?"

Kaijin nodded and followed Odin out of the shuttle, through the shuttle bay and into the streets of L2.

First impression? Scanky, dismal, cold, basically a hellhole!

Odin screwed his nose up as a gang of rough teenagers walked pass. Kaijin hid behind Odin, but glared straight at the teenagers as they eyes him with interest.

Odin walked away caring the two suitcases he had brought with him. Kaijin gave one last glance at the teenagers before running after his adopted father.

"Keep close Kaijin." Odin said, pushing a suitcase it to Kaijin's back to make him walked a bit faster.

Odin lead the way through the largest and dirtiest city of L2 to an hotel that laid on the outskirts.

Odin had pre-booked a room, with an ensuite and two beds already. A young boy, only about 10 years old, appeared to take Odin's suitcases up to his room. Odin took Kaijin by the shoulder and steered the boy upwards.

The boy left quickly leaving Odin and Kaijin without even a word, not that he would of got one in reply. The room was very simple, two beds, a small table in between them, a door off to the side to show a large bath and toilet, and it was clean. There was one armchair, parked near the door to the bathroom and the window ledge was wide and a full-grown man could easily sit there with out worry of falling off. 

It was the window seat where Kaijin hurried too. He looked out of the window and find it was to high for him to see out of completely, so he climbed with surprising ease for a 5 year old up onto the window.

"Kaijin?"

The small dark haired boy jumped down immediately and walked back over to Odin and stood waiting in front of him.

"I'm going out for a while. I need to visit a few people. Stay here will you?"

Kaijin nodded.

"Don't leave the room!" Odin ordered as he turned to the door and walked out. He locked it as he went, just in case. Nothing bad was going to happen to Kaijin if he had a say in it.

Kaijin sighed as he heard the key turn in the lock and Odin's footsteps disappeared off down the corridor. He wondered back over to the window and sat down. He pressed his head against the cold damp window and sighed again.

Life wasn't very interesting with Odin. The man was always moving about and until today Kaijin had never moved with Odin, yet all after all those other mission Odin had gone on he still came back to collect Kaijin. For as long as Kaijin could remember he had been with Odin and no one else. It was three years ago, when he was picked. Odin had explained it many a time why he had picked Kaijin above the rest. It was the dark and mysterious look the very small youth had. After all that was what the name Kaijin meant, a mysterious person. Odin had taught him many things about training to be a solider, but one was always to follow your emotions.

It was that piece of advice that kept Kaijin from talking. It wasn't that he couldn't talk; it was that he didn't want to talk. There was never any one interesting to talk to. Never someone to share things with. Kaijin could speak, he could read and write as well but he had never found the need to.

Kaijin smiled as he watch the sun being to set.

"The things you don't know."

Odin crossed the street. He had done what he need to do for that night. It was near midnight and it was about time he returned to the hotel and check on Kaijin. He knew the boy wouldn't sleep unless he was there.

Odin didn't trust anyone on L2 and kept his hand on his hidden gun all the time. Odin was a street away from his hotel when he heard a scream. He turned to face an alleyway and he headed over.

"Leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you!" The cry was a desperate one more than a plea for help but Odin knew who ever the boy was he was in danger.

A cold cruel laughter came with the boy's cry and Odin stepped into the alleyway.

He looked round the near black alley and saw three men approaching a young boy. The boy was sobbing at them. Wanted to be left alone but they paid his cries nothing.

Odin watched with growing angry as the leader pressed against the boy and hissed.

"You would make a great whore you know."

That sent the strings in Odin fraying and in a swift movement his gun was out and he pointed it to the sky and shot it once.

"Put The Boy Down!"

Scanky isn't a word I know but I still use it. And yes Kaijin does mean mysterious person! I thought it suited who he grew up to be don't you?

More feedback PLEASE!!!!!!  


End file.
